T-001 Phosphorus
"I... ...m ...ust ... re...ect... ...hy ...st... I s...ill ...xist?" -''' T-001 Phosphorus''' T-001 (code name: Phosphorus) was the very first robot in the T-Series built by Dr. Eggman (T-Series is revolved around chemically enhanced Chaos Energy). It was a failed experiment prototype however, so he was thrown away. Design Phosphorus has a very basic head design, with no spikes or horns. However, he has no eye plating and wires are hanging out from where his eyes should be. One of the wires hanging from his left eye appears to have a yellow light on the end, making this most likely, his eye. He has a gap in his chest as he was meant to use the Metamorphisis Emerald in his original plan, but he couldn't handle the immense energy. This was where the emerald would be. His arms are very different. His right is almost perfectly intact, while his left is falling apart everywhere and is only held together by wires. His legs aren't in a good position either. Parts of the leg plating are falling off and his left foot has fallen off. His right foot looks like it will as well. History Origin and Creation During Dr. Eggman's attempt to make a robot that can harness the power of his newly discovered Metamorphisis Emerald, his very first robot was T-001 Phosphorus. However, as soon as the Metamorphisis Emerald, he malfunctioned and went haywire. Dr. Eggman immediately shut it down and threw it away. Revival Years later, after his younger brother, T-023 Titanium had left Sonic and co., his damaged body was found in a river by the rogue Tails Doll. Using the energy in the gem on its forehead, the Tails Doll brought Phosphorus back to life and he has roamed Mobius ever since. Few have seen him before, though they call him a very creepy and spooky figure... Powers and Abilities *He can use his broken but long left arm to slash at opponents from a long distance. *He has the ability to levitate. He floats around in a similar fashion to the Tails Doll, having the limbs sway from side to side. *He can use teleportation to quickly dodge his opponents attacks, however he cannot use it for travel or transportation. *Anyone who has stared into Phosphorus' eyes long enough have apparently seen horrible, gruesome and disgusting images beyond measure. These can cause opponents to pass out or even have fatal heart attacks! *Phosphorus can attack opponents in their dreams by downloading a virus known as the Nightmare Virus into their minds. The virus is immensly powerful and could even kill opponents in their sleep. Weaknesses Phosphorus is falling apart as he is a failed prototype, so he has horrible defence. Along with this, as his circuits are prone to damage, any water could almost be fatal to him. Personality It's difficult to fully understand what personality Phosphorus has at any given moment, as his personality chip was one of the parts of him that malfunctioned when he was invented. However, people see him as a very spooky robot, similar to the Tails Doll. He does rarely talk, but pretty much no one can understand what he's trying to say. However, those who have been attacked by the Nightmare Virus have apparently seen Phosphorus speaking clearly, but very few have survived this virus anyway so it is difficult to be sure. Relationships Dr. Eggman Phosphorus sees Eggman almost as an unkindly creator as the doctor just threw him away as soon as he was created. No one knows what Phosphorus plans to do to Dr. Eggman. Tails Doll When it comes to relationships, Phosphorus doesn't really share anything with it, however he is aware that it's because of the doll that he was revived. They only met eachother once and that was when he was revived. (more coming soon) Gallery T-001 Phosphorus.jpg|Original Phosphorus Drawing T-001 Phosphorus Colour.jpg|T-001 Phosphorus in Colour (Microsoft Paint) T-001 Phosphorus by babygurlpolly.png|Phosphorus Fan Art by babygurlpolly FNAJ Phosphorus in Corridor.png|Phosphorus in the Doorway from Five Nights at Jonic's|link=Five Nights at Jonic's Trivia *The name, Phosphorus, was an idea given to Titanium562 by Alphonse Uprising! However, he called him T-027 Phosphorus as he had an idea of him being made after Chromium. *Phosphorus is Titanium562's 8th character. *Him having missing eyes with hanging wires was inspired by Golden Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's Series. *His movement is very similar to Tails Doll, who flies around having barely any control over his limbs. Extra To find out more about the T-Series robots, look up T-023 Titanium , T-024 Mercury , T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium Category:Robots